


a captain's initiative

by DinoRoar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Sirius has been in love with Remus for too long, but too afraid to say anything. James is tired of waiting and decides to take matters into his own hands so they can finally get back to planning Slytherins demise at the next Quidditch match.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 35





	a captain's initiative

"We really need to work on some new Quidditch formations, I'm thinking about switching Alice into first Chaser, she's too quick for the third position, and then maybe...Sirius, are you even listening to me?" James trailed off, staring at his best friend who continued to gaze across the courtyard.

"Huh, yeah of course I was. You were talking about Quidditch, and chasers," Sirius mumbled. Yet his gaze remained focused on the amber eyed boy across the courtyard, Remus. Sirius had been struggling to focus on anything but his friend for a while, his thoughts continuously invaded by the presence of Remus Lupin. They weren't exactly friend-like thoughts though, especially not the ones he had late at night, tucked behind the curtains surrounding his bed.

His thoughts had become less and less friend-like as time passed. Whenever he spoke, Sirius couldn't help but to find himself staring at Remus' lips, and the way he nibbled at them when he was stressed. It was most painful when they'd all crowd around James' bed some nights, devouring the chocolates and sweet treats Mrs. Potter would send them. Sirius was sure he had actually drooled slightly while watching Remus' expressions as he ate the rich and luxurious chocolates.

Sirius had found himself completely besotted with Remus, and there was absolutely no way that he could tell him. Sometimes he would allow himself to think about the possibilities of Remus returning his affections, but that often led him down a rabbit hole filled with fantasies that could turn even his cheeks rosy red.

It took every bit of Sirius' willpower to stop himself from stalking across the cobbled courtyard, swooping Remus into his arms and finally kissing him. Merlin that would be amazing, to feel their lips pressed against one another in ways that he had only ever imagined.

"Hello...Sirius...Merlin it's like trying to talk to a bloody brick wall with you sometimes," James muttered. Waving his hand in front of his friends face as he tried to capture his attention once again. Following his best friend's stare, James noticed that once again Remus had completely captivated Sirius' attention.

James had seen the way Sirius reacted in Remus' presence, how he hung on his every last word, the way his stare lingered for just a touch too long to be considered friendly. He wasn't as subtle as he led himself to believe, James had realised some time ago that Sirius had a crush on their friend, but it was only now that he could see how much more than a crush it really was. It was clear to him that Sirius was absolutely in love with Remus and absolutely terrified to say or do anything about it.

That just wouldn't do.

James needed Sirius on top form for their next match against Slytherin, it wouldn't do for him to be completely distracted by Remus and his commentating that he ended up missing a bludger. James needed him to be alert and raring to go, it looked like he was going to have to take matters into his own hands, he was tired of waiting for Sirius to finally do something about his crush for himself.

"Oi, Remus!" He roared across the courtyard, watching as everyone turned their attention to him and the frozen boy at his side, his yell had done its job, pulling Sirius from his Remus induced fantasies and he'd turned to face James in panicked horror. "Sirius has a great bleeding crush on you and wants to snog your daylights out."

Eyes flickered to the stunned Sirius at his side. He couldn't move, he couldn't believe that James had not only figured out that he had a thing for Remus, but had screamed it for the whole school to hear. On one hand, he wanted to slap his best friend with a broomstick for being an absolute prat and yelling his business for the world to hear. On the other hand he was slightly, only a smidgen, impressed that for once in his life, James Potter had noticed something other than Quidditch. That did nothing to remedy the deep panic he felt within him as he avoided eye contact with Remus, who for once seemed to be desperately seeking his gaze.

"Really James? You had to just yell such a thing in front of the whole school, you could have at least given us some level of privacy." Remus somehow managed to appear completely unfazed by the revelation, calmly sauntering towards the pair as the surrounding crowd began to whisper and mutter around them.

"I was tired of watching him moon all over you constantly, it's bloody annoying! He's not even subtle about it."

"And you consider that reason enough to out the poor soul who is clearly suffering from a massive gay crisis?" Remus shot back smoothly.

"I'm not having a gay crisis," Sirius managed to mutter out, the words barely escaping through his clenched teeth and pursed lips.

"Of course you're not sweetie," Remus soothed, gently patting him on the head as James snorted and rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Anyway, can you two just snog and get it out of the way so that Sirius and I can finally sort out a plan of action for the upcoming match, there's barely any time left until we play!"

"You don't play Slytherin for almost a month James, stop being so impatient," Remus scolded before turning to face Sirius. "How, I hate to agree with the prat, but you haven't exactly been subtle in your attraction, love."

"Umm," Sirius mumbled, unable to comprehend the fact that Remus himself had known about his feelings for him. It was one thing for his oblivious friend to be aware of his crush, but for the person he was actively crushing on to be aware was almost too much for him to handle. "I just really think you're pretty, and your lips look really soft, they kind of make me want to kiss them a lot."

The words spewed out of nowhere. He had meant to just deny everything, say that he had been watching someone else, and yet the truth had poured his mortification Remus threw his head back and laughed at him. It felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, sure he hadn't expected Remus to return his feelings, and he had been pretty awkward about the whole situation, but he had never believed that he would laugh at him for it.

"Oh Sirius, I'd quite like to kiss you too." Remus reassured him, a scarred hand reaching out to stroke at his stunned, rosy cheeks.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Remus pulled him closer and slammed their lips together. It was everything he had hoped for, if anything, it was better. Infinitely better. Hands carded through hair, Sirius moaning slightly as Remus tugged on a stray curl teasingly. He had never imagined how amazing this would feel.

"About bloody time you both got your acts together." James grabbed their discarded bags and sauntered away, leaving the pair wrapped around one another as they finally reveled in their mutual attraction.


End file.
